juste nous
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: je rêve d'un monde où l'on serait seuls toi et moi. juste nous.deathfic


Auteur : Devangel

Genre : general/dialogue

Couple : Je dirai Tom/Harry d'une manière très perverse mais pas dans le sens sexuel

Disclamer : Ils appartiennent à J K Rowling.

Je rêve d'un monde où l'on serait seul toi et moi.

Juste nous.

« Tom »

« Oh, Harry. Mon petit Harry. Tu me parles maintenant. T'es-tu enfin rendu compte qu'il ne te sert à rien de lutter ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voudrais savoir… »

« Et que veux-tu savoir mon garçon ? mon cher autre… »

« Pourquoi veux-tu prendre le pouvoir, diriger le monde ? »

« Pourquoi je veux régenter le monde ? »

« Oui. Est-ce parce que tu sais que tu peux le faire ? Parce que tu es assez puissant pour le faire, tu le fais ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela Harry, crois-tu avoir ta place dans le monde que j'espère ? »

« Je veux juste comprendre. »

« Je veux pouvoir détruire ces moldus que je hais. Je veux assouvir ces créatures immondes qui peuplent cette Terre. Je veux que l'on me craigne et que l'on me vénère. Je veux être le seul. Les autres m'importent peu. Alors oui. Je suis puissant donc je le fais. Mais tout autre à ma place ferait de même. Si quelqu'un avait les pouvoirs que je possède, même si c'est le plus gentil des sorciers, il le ferait. Pourquoi se priver alors que l'on peut construire le monde dont on rêve ? »

« Est-ce parce que tu n'as pas été heureux ? »

« Heureux, Harry ? Mais le bonheur n'a rien à voir là dedans. Juste le pouvoir et l'égoïsme. Le bonheur n'est qu'une notion abstraite fabriquée par de vieux fous pour satisfaire les foules et reprise pour contenter les simples gens. Je suis bien au-delà de tout cela. Je me suffis à moi-même. »

« C'est triste. »

-------------------------------------------------------

« Tom »

« Encore toi Harry ? Que veux-tu cette fois, le moyen de me tuer ? »

« Non. Je veux comprendre. »

« Et quoi donc mon petit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être aussi puissant ? »

« Tu t'intéresse au pouvoir Harry ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas quand les gens comptent sur moi. Je les déçois. Je voudrais être normal.»

« C'est plutôt raté. »

« Oui. Alors ? »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être puissant ? C'est grisant. Excitant. Rien en nous atteint, que les autres meurent ou vivent nous importe peu. C'est un plaisir solitaire. C'est une sensation unique Harry. Si tu t'abandonnais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans la puissance que tu possède, tu comprendrais. C'est difficile à expliquer. Si tu essaie tu sauras. »

« Mais si j'essaie, je pourrais devenir comme toi et te tuer facilement. »

« Tu peux tout aussi bien devenir mon allié. »

« Non. Je ne pense pas. C'est un plaisir solitaire, ce sont tes propres mots. Et puis, diriger ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Cela intéresse tout le monde Harry. Même s'il est vrai que tu n'as pas encore fait preuve de gourmandise pour l'instant, tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune pour cela. »

« A mon âge tu te préparais déjà à la prise de pouvoir. »

« Mais nous ne nous ressemblons pas. »

« Cela est vrai. Je trouve ça dommage parfois. Nous sommes liés mais destinés à nous entretuer. Il y a pourtant d'autre chose à faire… »

-------------------------------------------------------

« Tom. »

« Harry. Encore. »

« J'ai une question… »

« Comme toujours. »

« Comment en es-tu venu à cette idée ? De diriger le monde. »

« J'ai le pouvoir de le faire alors je le fais. »

« Oui mais comment ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir Harry ? Très bien. Je suis trop important pour me contenter de ressembler aux basses gens. Trop important pour mourir stupidement comme on le fait. Personne n'arrive à ma hauteur. Je suis irremplaçable. Je le sais depuis toujours. Déjà dans cet insignifiant orphelinat je le savais. A cause de cette misérable qui m'a enfanté. J'estime avoir le droit de faire ce que je fais. Après tout, ne suis-je pas le célèbre lord noir ? Je le fais pour ces stupides enfants que je terrorisais, pour tous ces stupides enfants de sang-purs, qui maintenant servent un sang-mêlé. Pour tous ces incapable, qui ne savent se protéger et méritent de mourir. Pour tout cela et pour bien d'autre chose encore Harry. L'idée d'être immortelle, le plus puissant, le plus crains et une idée grisante mon cher. Si grisante que des dizaines d'autres ont eu la même idée que moi au cours du Temps. Mais je suis différent d'eux. Je suis unique. J'y arriverais une fois que je t'aurais tué Harry. Alors je serai réellement celui que je dépeins. »

« Tu n'es pas unique. Je suis là. Mais comme toi j'espère pour plus très longtemps… »

-------------------------------------------------------

« Tom »

« Petit Harry. »

« Connais-tu l'amour ? »

« L'amour ? »

« Oui. On m'a dit que c'est grâce à ça que je pourrais te tuer. Parce que je sais aimer. »

« Et tu aimes ? »

« Je crois oui. J'aime certaine personne mais pas du véritable amour. »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Harry. L'amour est pour les faibles. Pour ne plus être seul. Mais moi, je me suffis à moi-même. »

« Et tu n'es pas réellement seul. Tu as le pouvoir et tes mangemorts. »

« Mes mangemorts ne comptent pas. Le pouvoir n'est pas entité mais c'est vrai que c'est agréable. Et la haine est une bonne alliée. »

« On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un fil entre la haine et l'amour. »

« On le dit. »

« Me hais-tu ? »

« Ta question ne serait-elle pas plutôt m'aimes-tu ? »

« La haine et l'amour ne sont qu'un même sentiment vu différemment. »

« …Oui je te hais. Plus que tout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu es mon autre moi. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. »

« Alors d'une certaine manière tu aimes. »

« Mais très différemment de ton amour Harry. Moi je hais avec possession et intensément. Pour moi. Toi tu aimes indéfiniment mais tu ne vis que pour le bonheur de l'autre. »

« C'est parfois mieux de penser à soi. On souffre moins… »

-------------------------------------------------------

« Tom »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre… »

« Je le sais. »

« Alors j'aimerai savoir. »

« Savoir quoi Harry ? »

« Tout. »

« Et à propos de quoi ? »

« De nous. Je sais pourquoi tu veux me tuer, mais je ne comprends pas le reste. »

« Il n'y a pas de reste Harry. Nous nous haïssons et voilà. »

« Je ne te hais pas. Je suis en colère parce que tu as tué mes parents, que tu as fait de ma vie un enfer mais malgré tout je n'arrive pas à te haïr. »

« Et c'est là toute notre différence. Il n'y a pas de nous Harry. Oublie jusqu'à cette stupide idée. Notre destin est de nous entre-tuer. Mais je suis plus fort que le destin. Je te tuerai mais simplement parce que je le souhaite. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Je crois…que ça me rend triste. »

« Je suis ton ennemi. Je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Tu n'aurais jamais du commencer à me parler. Je connais tes faiblesses maintenant. »

« Elles sont faciles à découvrir. Je ne suis pas fort. Mais je te tuerai. C'est ce que l'on attend de moi après tout. Et je ne veux pas les décevoir. Ils sont un peu ma famille. »

« Je suis fier de toi Harry. Je ne rêve que de te tuer, oh oui je ne souhaite que ça, mais je suis fier que tu te révolte et que tu me combatte. Que tu ne reste pas prostré sur toi-même en attendant ton sort. »

« C'est étrange. »

« Oui. Mais tu es une part de moi. La part de lumière que je possède tout au fond. Et je suis ta part de noirceur. Alors cela me semble normal. »

« Normal…rien n'a jamais été normal. »

-------------------------------------------------------

« Tom »

« … »

« Tom ? »

« Oui »

« …J'arrive »

« Et bien viens donc. »

« Tout ce que tu m'as dit, était-ce vrai ? »

« Douterais-tu de ma sincérité ? »

« S'il te plaît… »

«Non. Je t'ai menti sur certaine chose. La vérité Harry, c'est que je suis égoïste. Que dans mon désir de te haïr, j'en suis venu à être possessif à ton égard. Aucun de mes mangemorts n'a le droit de te toucher, de te faire du mal. Simplement de t'amener à moi. Ta force et ton courage m'énervent mais je ne peux empêcher cette douleur malgré tout. Tu m'appartiendras ou tu n'appartiendras à personne. Et tu avais raison Harry. C'est sans doute du à mon enfance que je suis ainsi. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Mais tout cela me détruit.»

« Tom... Que dois-je faire ? »

« Viens à moi. Viens me tuer. Finissons-en enfin. Approche Harry, ça n'a pas d'importance. Evite mes mangemorts, passe par ce couloir, tourne cette poignée et enfin présente-toi devant moi. Ne me regarde pas. Ne fais pas attention à mes paroles, elles sont fausses. Ecoute-moi simplement dans ta tête. Lève ta baguette Harry. Ne sois pas triste. Ne me pleure pas. Et je te demanderais juste une chose. Je voudrais juste que tu me haïsses. Car il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour… »

Je t'ai menti Harry. Je suis égoïste. C'est cet amour possessif qui me détruit.


End file.
